<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Different by torino10154</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980214">Something Different</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154'>torino10154</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventdrabbles 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Relationships, Christmas, Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Het</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <b>adventdrabbles</b> Prompt 9: "Jamaican Christmas Sorrel."</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventdrabbles 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Different</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <b>adventdrabbles</b> Prompt 9: "Jamaican Christmas Sorrel."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I want to try something different for Christmas this year," Hermione said, leafing through a magazine. "Less goose and mince—" </p>
<p>"I like mince!" Ron interrupted.</p>
<p>"I know you do," Hermione said soothingly. "I could make <i>Lussekatter</i>."</p>
<p>"Loosey-what?"</p>
<p>"They're Swedish saffron buns." Hermione kept reading the recipe then frowned. "Sultanas to represent St Lucia's eyes?"</p>
<p>Ron chuckled. "Bit gory."</p>
<p>"How about Jamaican Christmas Sorrel?" </p>
<p>Ron leaned over Hermione's shoulder to look at the magazine.</p>
<p>"It's a drink made with ginger, cinnamon, and sorrel flowers."</p>
<p>"Sounds all right, I guess."</p>
<p>"And rum," Hermione added.</p>
<p>"Brilliant," Ron said, grinning. "Let's try that one."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>